One piece: story of the sword of truth
by Lunae Moon
Summary: After her husband died she and her daughter were left on their own now they arent so alone...and they are taken to a different world and the first person the run into is...her husband? but its not her husband... sorry suck at these thing please r/r


first chapter i hope its good i suck at summaries...

* * *

Story of the sword of truth

Chapter 1

Things in the world are not always predictable is what i've come to find myself believing and seeing these days. I feel like the world is exploding around me...its like i'm seeing the night sky in a different way and feeling reborn...i've always thought the things in my life would never change but look at me! I'm spinning and spinning and don't want to stop. I close my eyes and find myself seeing everything around corners battle tactics peoples choices everything...i should probably go back to when all this crazy crap started...

I'm not a good shopper...never have been actually and grocery shopping when hungry is definitely a big no no in my book cause I want to eat everything especially fruit. Fruit is the best food to eat when on the go its also cheap...quick and works well with my schedule.

I have two jobs and go to school while taking care of Francis my four year old daughter. I also have hospital bills to pay because of my heart problems.

I know shitty life right? wrong my daughter keeps me going I do these things and stick to it for her. We make it through cause i'm strong well not physically strong but your catch my drift.

I tell her to look on the bright side of life. I'm 24 but look twenty I used to have long blonde hair down to my ass but cut it to buy Francis some books. She loves to read and picks things up very fast shes almost genius level...she wants to be a doctor to save people.

What inspires her dream you may ask? Her and her father got mugged a year ago he died protecting her all she could do was stand there helplessly and watch. She hasn't cried since...she knows the whole doctors hand book...its frightening actually...i'm majoring to be a forensic anthropologist crazy right? I read everything on it...maybe thats where francis got it from...anyway not the point...

Fruit. Creepy looking fruit. Found in a new fruit booth down the street from our house.i grabbed a strawberry looking one...i love strawberries

"mommy you aren't going to eat that right?"

That inquiring little face made me pout. I pouted even more when it turned into a scold

"mommy! It might not be good for you!"

I gave her a noogy

"now listen here little squirt! Your getting one too!"

She made a face

"No way!"

I grabbed another fuit that looked like an apple. I looked at the owner

"How much for these two?"

I almost put the fruit back because of the smile the owner was giving me.

"2 dollars"

I gave him the money and tugged Francis along whilst putting the apple in her hand

"Here you go hun eat up"

She stopped and gave me the 'you have three heads' look

"whos the mom here missy? Eat up!"

she grimaced and I felt kind of bad but I didnt have any money for her to eat lunch no matter how bad the thing tasted.i threw the strawberry in my mouth. And almost threw up. It was disgusting. but I hid the look and coughed

"SEE! I told you mommy!"

My eyebrow twitched

"Eat it or no present for your 5th birthday tonight!"

that got her into action she knawed down the whole fruit gagging the whole time

"You trying to kill me mom?"

I laughed hysterically

"you should have seen your face!"

I grabbed her hand and noticed she wasn't following I turn back around

"Frencis?whats up sweetie"

getting concerned by the blank look on her face. She clutched my hand the world began to vibrate. i look down and notice a hole opening up. I get to my knees and shake her

"Franny come on baby wake up!"

I have no idea whats going on then never ending darkness. I clothes my eyes and wrap her in a hug closing my eyes I cling tighter everything was spinning. Then it just stopped . I open my eyes and take in my surroundings blurry shapes are crowded around me who are they? Oh wait glasses! I feel my hand around picking them up I put them on and what I see almost makes my heart stop beating. I take my eyes from the figure and see francis notices too tears in her eyes.

"DADDY!"

she runs and hugs the man who looks like brett but I know can't be.

"SHISHISHI ZORO! You have a kid?"

I turn to see a black haired boy slapping his leg and laughing.

"No way! Not that marimo!"

a blonde guy states in a disgusted voice

"I don't know cook-san there is a certain resemblance."

I turn to look at two women they were beautiful.

"SUPA!"

A guy with a metal nose next to a...skeleton? I start breathing heavily. I run over to francis and grab her and make it to the edge of the...ship? I put her behind me and glare

"its ok we wont hurt you !"

States a...reindeer?

"im captain ussop"

says a...long nose? The black haired boy with a straw hat jumps over to us I flinch

"How do you know zoro"

I glare harder

"i don't know whats going on but if you value your face you'll back away and give me time to process..."

The boy just smiled and looked at francis

"Neh zoro! She has a mix of green in her hair not all green and she has your nose!"

he's getting to close. What do I do?

"mommy! Its daddy! Why you getting all crazy?"

she trys to push forward. I hold her back

"Thats not your father baby your daddy died remember? Something else is going on..."

but he looks just like him...even his stance...is eyes I can almost hear his strong heart beat...i feel like my heart is breaking all over again...i start tearing up...

"Mom calm down"

then everything hurts 'shit I forgot my meds...' i clutch my chest and fall to my knees my head bowed I still keep her behind me.

"mom! Your over straining yourself!"

I feel her lay me down and check me over.

"no! Dont come over here!"

I hear francis say bluntly

"its just going to make her panic more!she just has to regulate her heart!"

shes so strong...she should be a regular 5 year old...i sigh and relax and focus my breathing and regulating my heart beat. I feel tears on my face and open my eyes

"i'm fine hun don't worry no need to cry I hate it..."

I close my eyes and feel her nod I sit up weakly and push her behind me with what little strength I have. They are all staring I hate it...i look at them

"so whats going on?"

The red head glared

"we should be asking you lady!"

Francis stomped her foot

"You better watch it you old hag!"

brett,.. no zoro? coughed holding back a despite the situation I give her a noogy

"thats a girl you tell her!"

Francis looked up at me

"whos the parent again?"

I laugh and smile my side smile. And feeling stronger put my hands on my hips and feeling more confident laugh.

"now that I have processed everything and aren't in protective mode ….i think my little squirt here opened a portal!"

everyone hit their heads francis pushed me making me land on my face. I sat and looked at her pouting

"thats what you get! I told you not to eat those weird fruit thingys but noooooo you had to not listen to me!"

I scratch my head. Feeling the new bretts eyes I look at him but look away so I dont have to look at him.

"so this is awkward my assessment would be you transported us somewhere...hey wait a minute I ate a fruit too! Maybe i'm immune!"

she rolls her eyes. Suddenly i'm exhausted and put my head in my hands

"mommy did you nap after your late shift? And what about before school and the other job?"

I look at her a smile sheepishly

"oops?"

she glared deffiantly and looked towards the crew we forgot was still there.

"we need a bed...now she needs sleep!"

I roll my eyes and stand.

"really i'm fine I can go three days without sleep!"

she kicked me in the shin.

"ow! Anyways lets get through the introductions! I'm sorry for the intrusion! I'm mira forensic anthropologist and this is my daughter francis..."

Zoro scoffed. Mira glared at him

"yo knife boy don't you scoff! It's not like you were saying anything was it?"

he did exactly what brett would have got indignant and glared his hands on his swords trying to look intimidating

"pfft your not intimidating...sorry!"

hahaha! Take that! The straw hat boy was jumping up and down

"i'm luffy the captain thats zoro our swordsman nami our navigator robin our archeaologist chopper our doctor ussop the liar brooke our musician franky our carpenter and sanji our cook we are the straw hat pirates join my crew!"

straight and to the point niice I nooded at each of them noting francis kept looking at zoro who noticed and was looking uncomfortable. I flicked her head she looked up at me I smiled sadly then turned my attention back to the crew and to chopper

"francis here wants to be a doctor you should help her since I guess we are staying onboard for awhile"

I said smiling chopper looked at fancis with an awed look he walked over to her

"how old are you?"

Francis smiled proudly

"5 tonight! After daddy died I read ever book I could get my hands on!"

chopper had stars in his eyes

"Can you tell me some medical stuff from you home?"

Robin looked looked thoughtful

"you can speak your mind if you want you look curious and itching to ask questions miss nico"

I said sitting down and yawing

"but I haven't slept in a couple days cause of work and school so can I take a nap first?"

the lady smiled and nodded

"yes let me taking you to the womens quarters"

Francis tugged on my sleeve

"I want to stay with chopper can I?"

I nod and yawn again following robin I turn back go up to zoro and whisper in his ear

"Hey dumb swordsman! Keep a look out for her she mischevious and will have you wrapped around her little finger."

he scoffed I walk away again

"you think I joke little man just you wait!"

next thing I know im passed out on a comfy bed.

Other P.O.V

the straw hats stared at the girl that just looked at them knowingly

"your weirded out by me huh..."

she said pouting looking at the ground she looked back up at sanji with sad eyes

"I'm hungry...can you make me something?mom didn't have enough money for food this week..."

she put a sniffle in there. Sanji looked about to cry

"yes little angel!"

he did a couple of spins and took off to the kitchen. Francis giggled

"that's a little conniving isn't it?"

she glared at nami

"i watched how he looks at you and robin so decided to try it see how much I can get away with, check my boundries? I am 5 you know!i'm not doing it to be mean...really! I just...i can't explain it..."

Zoro nodded

"testing to make sure noone will hurt you...your in different territory..."

Francis smiled widely

"you get it!"

nami scoffed

"i still don't like it..."

francis smiled mischievously

"Jealous of a 5 year old?"

hearing her...zoro laugh made her smile even more she looked to the captain.

"will you throw me in the air? I noticed you stretch earlier! It was awesome!"

luffy jumped up and down excited about a new playmate.

"i ate the rubber rubber fruit!"

he picked her up and threw her in the air catching her then threw her up higher making her laugh. Zoro twitched. Why did he even car?

flashback

"Daddy!"

end flash

was that why?hes only known this girl for twenty min...why this feeling? He noticed her almost collide with the mast

"ok luffy enough!"

he was shaking...why? the crew turned to him luffy caught her and turned to

"neh whats up zoro?"

He shook his head

"nothing, but do you want her mom to find out her daughter got a concussion because you let her hit the mast?"

luffy scratched his head . Francis looked at the guy who looked like her father and smiled knowingly

"hey luffy, ussop, chopper lets play tag! not it!"

she said running off away from ussop who ended up being it. Robin walked up to zoro

"whats wrong swordsman-san?"

zoro shook his head

"nothing...nothing at all..."

he said walking off to the kitchen robin and nami looked at eachother and shrugged. And walked after him before entering the kitchen nami turned around

"Hey! Foods almost ready!"

and ran into the kitchen to avoid the stampede.

* * *

this is the first chapter reveiw if you want more...i don't know why i love adding kids to the mix so much...lol


End file.
